Darkened Hearts Broken Souls
by takeoneleaveoneitsallthesame
Summary: Sakura has come to terms with what Sasuke has become. Her love has transformed into hatred and fear. What if Sasuke captures Sakura to heal Orochimaru's arms. And during this time Sasuke's darkened heart and lust causes him to take advantage of Sakura, torturing her emotionally and physically ultimately getting her pregnant. She escapes without him knowing of her condition. Darkfic
1. Patience

**Authors note: So this is my first fanfiction. I'm not good at rambling at the beginning of the stories but if you guys like the story so far don't be afraid to let me lnow =D. Same thing if you hate it criticisms don't bother me they don't do harm they only help writers get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters I am just simply writing for the fun of it. If I did own Naruto I would make so many changes you have no idea haha. **

The war had escalated to heights no one could have imagined. Obito and Madara were facing the entire ninja community. Naruto knew leading his allies into battle would result in heavy losses, but now was not the time to consider backing away from this challenge. He hoped the power of his allies and the bonds that they share would be enough to help them win and destroy any threat that comes their way. To his right was Sakura, to his left was Kakashi and behind them an army ready to die for the sake of their villages and their friends. With one simple command thousands of ninjas charged towards Obito and Madara Uchiha. In the frontline Naruto preformed his shadow clone jutsu tripling the size of the army in a split second. As each clone readied their rasengans Naruto stopped at his tracts while the others proceeded to attack, he had sensed a dark familiar charka around the area and judging by Kakashi's lack of movement he could tell he had felt it to.

"It's him…."

"Naruto now is not the time we cannot let all these people down we need to fight the real danger."

"He is a danger himself. Imagine the damage he could do if we are all too distracted from protecting our village. What if he is working with Obito and attacks us from our middle section clearing out a swarm of our teammates. We need everyone for this battle!"

"You know him better than anyone. Sasuke is not a coward; if he was going to fight for Obito he would be right at the frontline. Besides he would want to see the faces of all the villagers suffering when he destroys all they hold near and dear."

"You're right…." He sighed, "Lets go!"…..'_What could he be up to_?' Naruto thought to himself

Within the first hours of battle a large quantity of fighters had lost their lives. Others were fatally injured. Naruto couldn't bear to see so many broken warriors he looked to Sakura who was trying her best to help how she could. She wasn't much of a fighter but medics have their own battles to deal with. He admired how she could work under these stressful conditions; bodies continued to fly all around the battle field it was almost impossible to separate the dead from the injured.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto now is not the time, please focus on what you need to do, don't worry about me I'm fine" she smiled at him, that heartwarming smile that made Naruto's heartache.

"Sakura fall back! Go back to the medic tents back at the base! There are too many injured soldiers and you need a better working environment to get them back out here ready to fight!"

"You know I can't do that! What if something happens to you?! Or Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned

"We'll be fine please just follow my orders. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…." She looked at him with her soulful green eyes, she was ready to cry but that would have just added to Naruto. No she had to stay strong. She simply gave him a confirming nod and headed back to the base.

Back at the base Sakura worked what felt like endless hours helping her teammates recover only to go back into battle. She knew she was helping but she felt so useless compared to the others. She wanted to be stronger than what she was but she knew she had limits. All this thinking combined with long hours of healing had drained her chakra, her legs could not support her any longer. As she felt herself fading away while her body was falling towards the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her before the impact. She felt his long hair brush over her cheek and his pleasant sent enter her nostrils as drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"_Do you know what I want to do?"_

"_I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me"_

"_I want to crush the Leaf, that is my goal"_

_Her eyes widen in shock, but quickly narrowed as her heart was breaking to the realization that her love was nowhere to be found, all that was there is a monster occupying the body of the man she once loved._

'_He's changed so much this is not the man I once knew…I need to end this not just to bring myself peace but Naruto as well…Naruto I'm sorry' she thought to herself_

"…_.I love you, I'll do anything you want me to do"_

"_Are you really willing to betray the Leaf for me"_

"_Yes."_

_He began to approach her, as he got closer she braced herself getting ready to strike. When he was close enough she swiftly slashed her kunai across his neck slitting his throat causing him to drop to his knees while trying to grasp Sakura's skirt as to pull her down. She simply kicked him down to the floor while crushing his larynx adding insult to injury. Basking in her glory she failed to realize the figure behind her charging his chidori. When she realized it was already too late. His arm had pierced through her chest, as she slowly turned her head to face her attacker her eyes were greeted by the sight of a katana heading straight towards her. _

Sakura awoke screaming with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura are you alright?!" a familiar voice asked

Her eyes were still filled with tears to see clearly. She felt his hand wipe her tears away, and caress her cheeks. '_He's so warm, so inviting…"_ she thought

"Sakura?"

"Huh?...Hyuuga-Kun?"

"Ha, no need for formalities. Just use my first name."

"I'm sorry Neji-kun, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Well I saw you leave and I got curious but besides my curiosity Naruto asked me to look after you. I feel like I owe you one anyway since it was my face that Zetsu decided to copy."

"Ha it seems that Naruto worries too much about me." She stated as she lifted herself off her bed.

"Well if he's trying to hide his feelings for you he's doing a horrible job at it" she gave Neji a small chuckle to which he returned. Their eyes carefully met as to not to seem offensive but when their eyes locked they both felt as if they had been staring at each other for a lifetime. But feeling the awkwardness Sakura broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're okay" she said as a small blush made its way upon her cheeks.

Neji gave her a smile and said "Thank you. But I should be getting back to the fighting. Maybe I'll come visit you again." she gave him a genuine smile and said "I'd like that."

Neji exited the medic tent and went on his way back into the outside world full of bloodshed, she couldn't help to wonder how many of her friends have passed on without her knowledge. 'No Sakura you can't be weak! Be strong! Be strong for yourself, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and the rest."

Days have passed since she last saw Neji. She hasn't been able to sleep and even if she could have she wouldn't. Her dreams were constantly plagued with Sasuke. He frightened her more than anything, not even death could compare to the fear that Sasuke installed within her. The nights were cold and filled with the screams of fallen comrades. Every time she felt herself drifting into sleep she would remember those cold red eyes empty of remorse looking at her with the intent to kill.

She went through her medicine draws searching for an adrenaline injection to keep her up. She looked for the vile containing the adrenaline, she prepared the needle and injected it into herself, However, after the injection she began to feel strange. Her eyes began to spastically blink as her body convulsed and dropped to the floor. She began to lose consciousness as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows with glowing red eyes that seemed to stare right through her.

"Hn. So you finally decided to sleep. It took you long enough _Sa-ku-ra_" with that she faded to black.


	2. Dreams Can Become A Dark Reality

**Authors note:**** So here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long finals week was killing me. Btw for those who read the manga Kishimoto got me so angry you have no idea! He actually got a lot of people angry but for those who don't read the manga…don't worry about it =P Anyway ****M****E****R****R****Y ****C****H****I****R****I****S****T****M****A****S ****E****V****E****R****Y****O****N****E****!****!****!****!****!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or its characters if I did I would be rich ;)**

_Chapter Two_

Thunder clouds swept over the sky leaving no trace of the sun that used to shine bright over the earth, bringing life to the planet. The sound of the approaching thunder had startled her, her eyes flew open only to be greeted by darkness and silence. 'Why is it so quiet?' she questioned as she attempted to lift herself off the cold ground. Her legs were too weak to support her on their own so she attempted to use an examination table to help lift herself up. As her hand explored the surface of the table, she felt an object that seemed sturdy enough to support her weight. It felt disturbingly cold and rigid but she didn't mind as long as it could help her get off the ground. However, she had miscalculated the sturdiness of the object, for after a few good tugs the object fell on top of her. She let out a horrified cry when her eyes fell upon the lifeless body that had fallen on top of her. It had been gutted, its eyes had been taken out and its jaw was no longer there. "This is…" her eyes began to cloud with tears as she recognized the body of the man who attempted to give her his love letter. Her sobs echoed within the tent but were soon silenced by the sounds of screams coming from outside the tent. Ignoring the soreness of her legs, she lifted herself off of the ground and ran outside of the tent.

The darkness was overwhelming she could not tell which direction the screams came from. The thunder grew stronger muffling the screaming even more. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. "Wait...why is there no one out here? The war can't be over already" She reached for her flashlight in her emergency pouch and ran in the direction of where the battle field was. As she ran the screams returned, quickening her pace she made her way past the dense forest to where the battlefield was. The closer she got the louder the screams became.

The clouds soon began to precipitate, a drop traveled down her cheek, another onto her wrist. She inspected the droplet of what was supposed to be water. Her eyes widened to the realization that this was no normal precipitation, "Blood?" with that another scream was heard but this one was familiar "Teme you asshole! Ahhhhhhh!" she gasp, "NARUTO!" she screamed as she ran towards the battlefield. There she was greeted by an army of murdered corpses. All of her fallen comrades laid there lifeless. The stench of death filled the area, she couldn't breathe let alone look upon the faces of all her fallen friends. But she had to get to Naruto no matter what. As she slowly made her way towards the center of the field the corpses all turned to face her. They began to crawl towards her, some were missing limbs others heads, and eyes. Some of those whos heads remained intact looked to Sakura with disappointed faces, others had expressions of pain and sorrow. Their bodies reached out for her attempting to grab her and moaned "why…why Sakura? Why weren't you there? You could have saved us." In horror she ran past their bodies evading their grasp.

Narutos screams grew louder and more torturous to her ears. She finally made it to the main battle ground only to see Naruto fall onto his knees in front of a murderous Sasuke. Naruto had been bludgeoned, his face was swollen and bloodied, his arms broken just as his spirit. She couldn't bear to see Naruto in this state, beaten, his eyes empty of hope. He knew he was going to die. As Sasuke pulled on Narutos golden locks to lift up his head and readied his chidori Sakura pleaded for Naruto's life.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun…please don't do it. Please, leave him alone, let him live. Take my life instead!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto" she smiled as she saw that his eyes have not fully lost all hope thanks to her. But in that split second, her happiness was crushed when Sasuke charged his chidori right through the opening of Narutos mouth escaping through the backside of his skull.

"…NARUTO!" she cried out as she fell to the ground.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's wound and tossed him among the rest of the bodies. He looked to Sakura whose eyes were filled with fear as she looked upon him.

"Hn. You think you're worth something to me. Your life isn't even worth that of a cockroach. You were all going to die by my hands anyway and you all knew it so don't act surprised."

Sakura backed away from him as he made his way closer to her. His soulless black eyes gazed at her while her large green orbs widened in fear. The blood began to fall heavily from the sky, Sasuke turned his head to view the clouds who produced such majestic rain. "The blood of those I've slain falls from the sky. It feels so invigorating; this is what it must really feel like to be alive."

"You're sick!" she yelled to him in anger

"Well if I'm sick, why don't you cure me? You're a medic aren't you?" he asked her as he made his way even closer to her. "Show me just how well you can heal this sick body with your own."

Sakura attempted to run but the hands of the dead corpses wrapped around her ankles causing her to fall and prevented her from escaping. She began to panic, reaching for her kunai she tried to cut the hands which bound her to the ground. The kunai slipped from her hand and more corpses bound her body to the floor. Her hands were pinned down above her head, while her legs were pried open by the hands of her fallen teammates.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you helping him?!"

"You weren't there for us, you left us. You deserve a fate worse than death." They replied

Sasuke was now over her watching her try to slither out from the dead's grasp. "Why fight it Sakura? Isn't this what you wanted, now you'll have me before you die….but what's sex without a little bit of blood." He reached for her discarded kunai and began to cut off her tunic exposing her porcelain skin. He traced her flawless skin with the kunai and began to put pressure onto it. As soon as the her skin began to tear open a faint voice shouted out to her

"Wake up!...Hey wake up! I know you can hear me pinky wake up!"

Sakura's eyes shot open as the yells got louder.

"Hey! You're finally up. God damn you're one noisy bitch when you're sleeping. You must have been having some sexy dream to be screaming like that."

"Where am I?'

"Wait that's you're first question, not 'who is this sexy man?' "

"…Again where am I?"

"Awww you're breaking my heart. Well there's nothing I can do about it, but anyway I can't tell you where you are. If I do well then I might as well commit suicide."

Just before Sakura was going to answer back to the strange man, a large muscular man with sunset like hair walked into the room. He looked so intimidating Sakura bit her tongue. "Suigestsu, how long has she been up?"

"Hmmm I'll say a few minutes."

"Why didn't you alert him?"

"I was getting to it. I was trying to make her feel comfortable first, you know loosen her up."

"He gave us simple instructions. His will is our will."

"Who is "he"?" she asked but her question went unanswered.

The door suddenly opened, their eyes all looked towards the door when suddenly a dark deep voice rang through her ears.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes she is Sasuke." the large man answered….'Sasuke?! No anyone but him.' She thought to herself.

"Good." Her body started to tremble as he made his way into the room.

"Juugo, Suigestsu, leave us." Sasuke commanded. The two men left without question which only caused Sakura to worry more. The room grew silent.

His obsidian eyes stared at her making the fear within her grow stronger. But she couldn't stay silent for long she needed to know why she was there.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in no position to be asking me questions. Be glad that I don't kill you right here." He answered cold heartedly.

She expected a cruel answer from, his coldness was of no surprise to her. "You already tried twice before so why not just finish it now? What do you want from me?"

He stared at her with hateful eyes. How dare this woman challenge his authority? In the blink of an eye he charged towards her, wrapping his finger around her throat lifting her off the bed and slamming her against the wall. His Mangekyō Sharingan activated and Sakura refused to look into his eyes.

"Please…stop this…I can't breath" she pleaded to him.

"If you're looking to convince me to let you go or ask me to go back to Konoha you're wasting your time."

"No…I gave...up on you…a long time ago. You..mean..nothing to me…or..to anyone…for that matter…you're worthless."

His grip tightened around her throat cutting off her oxygen supply, her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. She could feel herself slipping to unconsciousness. Suddenly a voice disrupted Sasukes concentration.

"Sasuke! Did you forget that we need her alive? Don't be so irrational."

"Hn. Orochimaru you always find a way to annoy me." He let go of Sakura's throat causing her to slip down the wall. She held her throat as she was gasping for air. '_Wait Orochimaru?! How is he alive_' she thought to herself.

"Come Sasuke let's leave her to rest we still have a lot to plan for when everything is ready." Sasuke and Orochimaru made their way out of Sakura's cell. Leaving her to question just what was in store for her. Rested herself on the cell bed hoping not to fall back asleep, she worried for her teammates, but she also wondered if they would even realize if she was missing. Suddenly she remembered Neji's last words to her _"Maybe I'll come visit you again." _All she could do now is hope that he keeps his word.


End file.
